Sesshomaru Show's Emotion Again!
by bushes283
Summary: Sequel of Shesshomaru Show's Emotion! Sesshomaru escapes the mental institution and discovers McDonalds! Who would have known that a Big mac would make you more hyper than chocolate!


Hey all! As I promised here is my sequel. I probably will update Not Meant For Misery by monday, but it's only a possibility because my Grandfather is dying and my grandmother is coming to my house for a while. Anyway, enough about my homelife.. Onto the story!

* * *

At the mental institition 

"This guy sure looks strange" science dude 1 said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a demon or something" science dude 2 said.

"The unknown people who sent him here said he purposefully died his hair white to be mistaken as an old man, that he has a strange fear of chocolate, and at the same time wears make up to look more feminine,only it kept on coming off so he had it lasered into his skin" science dude 3 said.

"I'll show you" science dude 3 said.

And with that said he walked into the crazy guys ward with some chocolate in hand.

Sesshomaru's pov

* * *

Shesshomaru saw the guy come in with the chocolate and tried to remain emotionless but he failed miserably when the guy opened it and waved the stuff in front of his nose. 

Sesshomaru jumped backwards into the wall yelling "Keep that incarnation of Naraku away from me!" In a high pitched girly voice.

The guy then turned around to say something to the other people, this was his last mistake.

Sesshomaru saw his chance and killed the guy with his whippy light claw thingy.

"Hey! The crazy guy killed Justin." Science dude 1 said.

"Oh well, lets get a big mac, I'm starving" science dude 2 said.

Sesshomaru was listening and decide to follow them to find out what a big mac was.

They soon got to McDonalds. When they got there the two science dudes noticed Sesshomaru and decided to get the crazy guy some food as thanks for getting rid of Justin.

They got him a big mac.

Sesshomaru was a bit wary and he really only wanted to find and kill his stupid brother form dumping him in this hellish void.

He sniffed the bid mac and confirmed that there was none of Naraku's incarnation's in the burger.

But as soon as he ate it he felt that same feeling in his body, like he had boundless energy only this time it was worse and his concious state was driven completely to the back of his mind.

Sesshomaru got up and began to walk out the door.

(The science dudes didn't notice) as he walked out on the street he was hit by a monster on wheels.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed like a little girl.

"It's going to eat me! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

He then ran off in the direction of Kagome's school leaving a bunch off people running to call the mental institution.

Before Sesshomaru got to the school the police came up and cornered him.

" You'll never take me alive you scoundrels! Engarde!"Sesshomaru yelled brandishing Tokigen. (AN: Spelling?)

"Oh great he got a sword" said one law dude.

"So? Let's get him" Said another law dude.

Sesshomaru then turned to the dude who just spoke, "It is inevitable for you to die Mr. Anderson" Sesshomaru stated camly.

"Oh great! He's Smith!" Said one annoyed law dude.

"Why Mr. Andeson, why why do you persist?" Sesshomaru yelled brandishing Tokigen until sparks came out.

"Okay! Me scared now" Said a police dude.

All the police dude's run away.

"Wait Trinity! Come back I need you!" Sesshomaru yells while running after the law dudes.

But Sesshomaru couldn't catchthem so he falls down to the ground sobbing " Why Trinity? Why did you have to die?"

He stays that way for awhile, people pass by jumping back since there's obviously something wrong with him.

Soon a cat passes and letting out a bark he began to chase it.

There are no more people because they had heard that there was a crazy guy loose in that area.

He chased it all over Tokyo until it leads him to the well house and thinking it would be fun to get wet he jumps in but when he jumps out he finds himself back home.

Kagome just happens to be walking up the path when she see's Sesshomaru.

"Ahhhh! Sesshomaru is back!" she yelled.

esshomaru jumps up and began to lick her face.

"Ew, ew get away from me you sick pervert" She yelled.

Soon InuYasha came and punched Sesshomaru off of Kagome.

He was now to scared to capture Sessomaru again so he took Kagome and jumped away.

Sesshomaru then got better and decide to never again have anything to do with his brother and walked off to find Rin.

Normal pov

* * *

After they got away from Sesshomaru, Kagome noticed that InuYasha had some chocolate with him. 

"InuYasha, why do you have chocolate? Don't you hate it?" She asked.

He smirked at her "you'll see what it's for in a few seconds" He said strangely.

Soon enough Koga came into view looking very pissed off.

"Hey muttface! I'm here to take my woman." He growled.

"Eat chocolate Koga!" InuYasha yelled and stuffed it in his mouth.

Koga had no choice but to swallow and when he did he bounced away singing lalalalala in a high pitched girly voice.

leaving InuYasha and Kagome rolling on the ground laughing their heads off.

Soon Koga came to a field where he met Kikyo and they found out that they loved each other and got together for the rest of their days. Until Kikyo dragged Koga to hell.

The End

* * *

So I finaly made this stupid sequel, I don't think it was as good as the first but it should have amused you in any case. I honestly have no idea when I'm going to update not meant for misery but it should be soon. Ja ne! 


End file.
